1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to weighing systems and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for weighing vehicles wherein all of the apparatus is above-ground.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the vehicle weighing art, a conventional scale comprises a track or platform disposed at ground level having an underlying support structure buried in the earth. The support structure commonly includes load cells or interconnected levers and beams operating in response to a weight applied to the track or platform, and, in turn, operatively connected to an interpreting means to indicate the weight applied to the track or platform. The cost of such an installation is very great, often running into the hundreds of thousands of dollars, due in no small part to the excavation which must be provided for the weighing and support structure. If a large vehicle, such as a railroad car, is to be weighed, the installation cost is increased because a separate weighing system must be provided for each set of wheels of the car. Alternatively, a single, large platform is required sufficient to support the entire vehicle. Should the system ever malfunction, the time and expense necessary to repair the system can be very great because most of the components are below-ground, thus requiring considerable effort merely to have access to the components.
Also, conventional scales must be built on level ground and cannot operate promptly if the track is curved. These limitations restrict the places where a scale can be installed and often result in the scale being located a considerable distance from the point of loading.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a new and improved scale system wherein all of the components are disposed above-ground.
It is another object of the invention to provide a new and improved scale system wherein installation costs are reduced to a minimum.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a new and improved scale system wherein access to the components of the system may be had readily, thus minimizing the cost of repairs or replacement.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a new and improved scale system which may be installed on nonlevel ground or where the track is curved.